The Adventures of Aurora Darkstar, Supreme Sith Lord of the Galaxy V2
by SuperStarWarsFangirl
Summary: Aurora Darkstar is creted by the Force to balance it by destorying all the other force users... this is REBORN V2!
1. Chapter the one

Oncs upon a tim there was Obi wan kenob who was a jedi man tthat serverd with Anikin Skywakler in the Clone Wars. anakin then was swagged by teh PALPATRINE! and became a evil force user SIUTH... an suddenly then the force saw that everyone was outof blanace and that the sway was too much when Anakin joined the siht and the ervol EMperer Paplatine! so then it knew that ht eonlyt way to solve this poblem in the galazsy was to MAKE A ULTIMATE BIEGN an kill all the others sith AND jedi because the true force abglanve was none in a void suiddenly a being was concience... and he knew his name was... AURORA DARKSTAR and Aurora Darkstar herd avoice that said HELLO, AURORA DARKSTAR. Aurora Darkstar asked whoare you? the voice said I am the force Aurora Darkstar and i created u becuase the force is unbalanced! Aurora Darkstar saud Why me? and the voice replied... YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE! and then the voice said You must kill all the force users to balance the force, because only you can be truly balanced" and Aurora Darkstar then knew he was suddenly the gretest force user blessed by the force

then Aurora Darkstar said I will do as you say, my master and the force smiled and said now gow, an d be the bes Sit MASTER LORD!"and Aurora Darkstar knew it tobe tryue... so he grablebde a ligtbasber from the froce htat agab it to him and avtivateed it and said "You can COUNT on mE!" an th FORCE new to telprot him…

but wait! said the force. "why asked Aurora Darkstar? because i ned to tell Uyo... Ob wank enobu is YOUR FATHER! an Aurora Darkstar gapsed!

suddenly he awake in a dessert planet and knew it was Tattioone and his target was LUKE SKYWALKER! so he traveled through mos eisly and then found the mosture farm where he new Owen largs live... but he was TOO LATE an the farm was burned with two skeletons in front but thankfully because Aurora Darkstar was with the power of the force he asked the skeleton ghotst "where is luke and the skeletons's ghosst said "hes gong to the rebel aliance to evenge us" so Aurora Darkstar killed the skeleton ghostfs tolet them be at peac.e

but then there was a nother sense... KENOBO! but his house was also desserted so Aurora Darkstar went back to the big main city

Aurora Darkstar looked up at the space and with his force power looked a saw the MILENIUM FALCON fly away with chase from space! and he went back to mos eiesly and stole a space plane and when he ws stealing the plane the owlner looked an saw him and sad "stop that is my space ship" but Aurora Darkstar shoke his head and said "it is my space plane now" and stole it and the ow=ner was sad evener.

and thn he gave chase but missed as the milemium Falcon left... and Aurora Darkstar was stuped but then he felt millions of voices crying out at once and silenced so he snesed in the FORCE and felt…

ALDERON!


	2. Chapter the TWo

Alderon was explOD an that wasn ot good because it didint balance againt sith or jedu so Aurora DARkstar went real fast in ihs space plane to the alderan.. Upon arive he saw that the space planet was dead and there were astrroid everywhere and everyone was dead.

"hm he said "this is not ok" and went faster to the

An he thoight dep and he felt teh perptretertor ... DARTG FADER (Also tarkin but he wasnt space magic so AURORa Darkstar didnr care about the vampir alo its my headcanon tarkun is secrtly Space Vampire but not a udet of the FRORCe so he was ok and didnt effect Force powr and balacene)

Autorar Darksat knrew he needes to go defert Luke but hr decided to go to the greater evil sitH so he could killl and become More Powerdil sith in galaxxy ...to kill. daRTH VADER.. and as Aurora Darkstar was passing teh ruble an asterod that was alLderon he felt the Force call out to jim and it daid Beware The Jefi r here"  
And h felt the signatre of KRNOBI and the Lujr and Vader all together and anger an hatred brcause OBilwan was one wit the force and Aurora Darkstar flew splace pane mad because HE didbt get to defeat the old Krobi and brig balsnve to the froecr

Quickly he felt a Force signal it was the Milnum Falcomb escraping the big space moon in distant... "but wait… thats no moon" ...said Aurora Darkstar thrats a SPACE station! ! !' But Falcon was escaping fast and Aurora Darlstar needed to be ivisiblrb so he used the Forece and made his spaceshop not visible

An he brcame like a imvisoble and for god measure the flow to side of de Eg star like in Empire strokes Back worh Han ans the trasg and the Dalcon flew past quick "]phew said Aurorq Darkstar i have mad itsafely undetectrd.. So he left spqce plane bcause he could bereath in space wit the powr of the Force so he flew into the Sspace statoon Dearth Start to defest Dqrth Cader

"Dear little annie i am come to kill you" said Aurora Darkstar under breath threatenly and dep in satation the Dark Vader paused and hearsd it and say "NOOOOO" LIke Retorn of Sith but then Aurora Darkstar then said "yes" and went faster into the Death Srar.. Then eh felt the statiom warp And he knew it flew fast and was gon to Marvin 4 to defeat the rebslsse so he had to hurry...! ! ! ! !

Authors note: hi this is starwarsfangirl501 im am back vecause my old qccount was locked XD . But i bm back and i have more and woll post on my fanfic about my best and most cool OC Aurora Darkstar he is thenultimate Sith Lord


	3. Chapter the Three

Aurora Darkstar wasin the dEth Star and flying fast inpto ship to find the vil DARH VARED and defeat himand brig abalnce to the Froeec. "the force is with me and ian one wigh the fore" he though super fast becauz he was tarined by the asian guy ufrom rogue one and he knew the magic spade words as he flew toward contorl ship center where space vampier Tarkn and Darth ader erer satnding and as he flew throuh the sation he felt another signature... he ranned super fats and smash into side of twall to enter staion proper! Aurora Darkstar was so fast he flew… BACK IN TIME to before teh lmilenumium Falcon left and suddenly eh was in the room with window loking at desutrobtion of alderon just happen. And he turnd to face the force signature... ans side from Vader... ITW AS PIRANIESS LEAI! and she was a strong in the forecetoo so she as ajedi !

"hmmm " thought Aurora Darkstar because he didnt wan to kil her bcause she aws prety and inoncent and was god so he thouht towards the presenceo f the force and though "i do not want to kill all the user" and there was a pulse frm th eforec that said "IF WU DON KILL THE FORCE USER I WILL DEFAT UR FACE" and Aurora Darkstar was sad and thought "ok…" but then the forece asid "FINe if ui marr the princes laei and make sure no force is usd from her then she iwll be safe from the balnd of the force" so Aurora Darkstar was happy

all tims Vader was still satring at him with moting horors and space vampire Tarkin who wasn't sparkly and grey but was pretendng to be a humon sad "who is this? Explain uorself imedaitely..." but Aurora Darkstar didnt srespond and only said.,. "I am your doom"

SUDENLY he flew rel fast toward the two while screming secret force scream that mad the people to scared to move and was in fornt fo them real quick befor they cud blink!

"ohno" said tarkn as Aurora Darkstar pulled out hsi FORCE LIGHTSARBE an put it in his face and killed him dead quick Vadre looked close and grabed his own reod lightsaber only it wasnt read like the movies but it was brown like padmes eyes cuz he was still griefing from the death. "I feel you re strog in the forece..." said othe dark Lord to Aurora Darkstar but Aurora Darkstar didn't listen and stabbed him rel quick wihile Anakn wsas griefing. "it is done" said leai who had picked up a double shotgun from gthe ground while Aurora Darkstar had killed teh Sith lord minor "no its only beggining" he thoght because he needde to defeat even MORE force to birng trgue balande to the Fore…

He tuend from his thoguhts to look at princess and said "join me and we will rile the galaxy has huband nd wif" and there was a breef pause an d then shie said "ok" before aiimng the double shotgun and shot the sgtromroper thar was coming throgh to check the battel sounds.

"Com with me if yo want o live" Aurora Darkstar said to princes Leai and she sot for a bit and then said "hmmmm ok." and they left and went down to the hanger bay where the Milenum Falcon had just landed because it was time travel so they went on board.

klike skylkawreker and Obi Wan Nenibo was there waiting at the entry door to the falcon ship and they saw he was had lEia so they let him on board and they had lift off. When they wre flying outside the Deth Star Aurora Darkstar sensed a familar force sense and he turned to lok out the window and saw himself running into the Star while breatihing in space and he saluted grimly and the Aurora Darkstar in the past turned and looked at them in the flacon as they flew away real fast to the sercet resitance base…

Just as planned… thought Aurora Darkstar evilly.


	4. CHapter the Fourt

Aurora Darkstar was in the spacefhp Mileiun Falcon going in hyperdire to the YAVI SECERT RESISTANE BACE and on board he could feel force signature of lUke and Leai and Obi wan Kenbio and there were also mor ehe could sense but they didnt have force signature so thed weren not important beacuse ihs mission was to kill all the force sentnstives except Leai because the force said he wouldnt have to. also aside from sesneing the force signature he was stanading in the main room above the ramp that hej ust came from and he ould see obi wan and luke because ther were standng riht in front of him looking really confused because he sas just standing there sensing teh Forec..

"Hello friend" sayd the Kenboni "who are you" and he looked wary at Aurora Darkstar nd his force lightasber which he doforgo to put back and was just hold nging in his han d and lit up.

Aurora Darkstar though suddenly "it is time to begin my plan of great desutrction to bring balance back to the forth" sudenly and so he didn't say anything but smiled evilly which made luje and Obio wanoko look more conerened to him and pull out saber. "I am kill yuo now" said Aurora Darksat and in a blink of a eye he spinned real fast across to were Luke and Obi Wan where standign and slashed out but obi wan was super skilled jedi warior so he defelcted Aurora Darkstar's special force lightsaber. IMPESSIBLE! thought Aurora Darkstar becaause his personel lighsaber was super blessed by the Forec to kill there users but Obi Wan was special trained so he didn't have an affect

sudenly he herd a voice from thefRoce that sad in his mind "hello aurora darkstar" and Aurora Darkstar had a q uestion and aksed "help Foce how do I beat the Kenibo an d the lke he deflecte d my lightsaber efn othough it was blesed oby the Forefc…" and the Force said "lyou had to find his weakns and defet him…you are on the armp and he is up in the ship so he has the high ground so u can't defeat him unles u fly abov and cuta nd remoev like heis evil weed of the force"

"Ok" thought Aurora Darkstar and he took a biga gasp and ran atKenobo an did a FLFING 360 CORKSCArEW into the air at obi wan who was shocked because Aurora Darkstar tried it and he got ready but in time Aurora darkstar flew to the sid ei n midair and did a s alsh that hit obi wans lightsaber blade an insterad of blokigng like a regular lightsabre since it was blessd by the Froee it was special ligsaget and it SLICED obi wans blade in half and made it explod and kill Kenboi from the sharpnel form teh lightsbare that flew into his face nad tghen Knebinoa aws one wit the Force and siappeard in a cloak like from the oriaginal movie…

luje was stannid there in shock and saw oba win becom cloth and disapparate and he screamd "BEN!" becuz he thouth kneobi's nam was bene. Aurora Darkstar tuenred to face the ksyalkwer and pointed his force lighasber att luke and smiled evilly. "your next" he said.


End file.
